


Soulmates

by INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Eddard plus Ashara equals J, F/M, Fever, Sleeping Together, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt/pseuds/INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt
Summary: Plot: Jon and Arya fall under a terrible fever. Arya is treated immediately, but Jon doesn’t, for he is I’m his room feeling like he was dying. Ned isn’t happy that his wife won’t allow Jon to be treated. But one morning Arya isn’t in the bead she was getting treated in.Ages: Jon=12 and Arya=8.No smut. Not for Catelyn fans. Sansa is going to be quiet, so is Robb. Jon isn’t the son of Lyanna and Rhaegar, he is the son of Ned, and Ashara.I apologize for all my shit spelling, grammar, and storyline. Enjoy
Relationships: Eddard Stark/Ashara Dayne, Eddard Stark/Catelyn Tully, Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: Jonrya Week: January 2020





	Soulmates

(Ned)

“Let Jon be treated! He is under the same fever, and is close to dying!” Ned yells at his, ‘Dear Loving Wife’.

“No! I won’t let him be treated in the same room as my daughter!” His wife yelled back.

Ned was getting frustrated, because of Cat not allowing Jon to be treated. He made a promise to his love, and he will keep it. But if Jon died of a fever, that would be just embarrassing. So with a deep sigh he left the Maester’s office, and went to the godswood. 

“My Lord!” He stopped to see Maester Luwin trying to check up to him, “I have something you need to see.” 

Ned nodded and followed Luwin back into his office, to find that Catelyn was gone, and Arya still under the fever. Luwin motioned him over to the down, Arya, “I was switching out her clothes, when I found this mark.” He pointed to amark that wasn’t there before, a grey wolf chasing a white one. Luwin then lifted the tunic, and looked to him, “That same mark is on his wrist.” Ned nodded, understanding where this was going, for he has one, “So I went through my research and I found out that this is a soulmark.” 

Ned nodded, “I know, Maester for I’m marked with one as well.” He lifted his sleeve to show a mark of grey direwolf, surrounding a faded purple star, “Ashara Dayne. She was to be mine. But she sadly died giving birth to her and my son, Jon.”

Maester nodded, “Well the only way to fix the fever is to bring them close to each other. But with Lady Stark not wanting them to be in the same room together with the time the mark itself chose, one of them will die, or both of them will never be the same again. This is the show of the mark chosen which will die.”

Ned nodded, “Try to at least, Maester. If you have to do it at night do it.” The Maester nodded, “Now I will be going to the Godswood.” 

(The Next Day)

“Where is she!” Ned looked on as his lady wife yelled at the Maester.

“I don’t know my lady. Lady Arya was here when I went to sleep.” The Maester answered his wife’s.

“Well she isn’t here now, is she!” Catelyn yelled.

Ned was getting tired of hearing Catelyn yelling, so he stepped in, “I know where she is, Wife. I saw her moving around at night, when I was returning from the Godswood. I helped her the rest of the way to Jon’s room, for the reason of her mumbling his name.” 

“You did what!” Catelyn yelled at him, “You brought her to your bastard!”

Ned nodded, “I did under her request, and for the bond the two hold.” He watched as Catelyn’s eyes grew wide, “Maester,” he looked over to Luwin, “Tell my wife what you found out when you were looking Jon and Arya over.”

Luwin nodded, “My Lady. I found that both Jon and Arya hold the same soulmark. A white and grey wolf chasing each other. And from what I read, if the two people are not together within a chosen day by the mark itself, and if they don’t one of them will die, or both of them will never be the same. This fever is the show of the mark chosen who will die.” 

Ned looked to his wife, “You took the chance for me to live with my bonded, Ashara Dayne.” He rolled up his sleeve to show the mark he showed Luwin yesterday, “So you won’t stop me from ruining my son and daughter’s chance at a happy life.” Ned said glaring at his wife. 

Catelyn slowly nodded, but he knew she really didn’t want this, “Can I at least see my daughter?” 

Ned nodded, “That I can’t stop you from doing.” He took a step forward, “Up if I see you trying to stop them from being together I will kick you out of my house as fast as you can say, my name.” He took a step back and watched as Catelyn nodded.

He then led Catelyn, and soon followed by Maester Luwin. As he entered the servants area and then to Jon’s room at the very end. When he got there he heard light snoring. He opened the door slowly and inside he found both Jon and Arya fast asleep, with Arya on top of Jon, and Jon’s hand on her back. 

He moved to the side allowing his wife and Maester to see what was going, and with a smile. He watched as Catelyn backed away from the door. And he nodded, “You won’t stop them from seeing each other and if you do, like I said, I will kick you out of the house.” 

She nodded, and walked away.

(End)


End file.
